


Welcome To The Netherlands!

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Netherlands, Reader Insert, Tompouces and Stamppot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You go to your home country with your boys.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Y/N!’ John yelled loudly in your ear, resulting in your almost punching him in the face and screaming loudly.  
‘What the hell, John?’ You yell at him. You were looking at an text from your younger sister.  
‘I’ve been asking you for like nine times what you want to eat for dinner.’ John groaned. ‘Hercules is going to a restaurant with his parents, Lafayette and Alex have to stay at work late, so it’s just us.’  
‘Can we have stamppot?’ You ask. Its one of your favorite Dutch foods. John looks at you like you have just admitted to him that you’re the Wicked Witch Of The West.  
‘What?’  
‘Stamppot.’ You laugh. ‘You know I’m from the Netherlands, right? That’s something they eat there. I’ll make it for you. But we have to go shopping, we’ll also need rookworst.’  
‘What is it?’ John asks while he stands up from the couch.   
‘It’s like potatoes mashed with vegetables and you eat a sausage with it and  gravy. It’s delicious. God, I missed it.’ You say.  
‘Well, let’s go then.’

When the other boys get home you and John are snuggled up watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine again. It’s one of your favorite series and John just likes whatever you likes.  
‘What is that smell?’ Alex asks loudly while throwing his jacket in the corner.  
‘A good evening.’ You say back. ‘We ate stamppot.’  
‘It was good!’ John exclaimed. ‘You guys got to try it.’  
Gilbert pecks you on the lips. ‘We had some pizza the boss ordered.’  
‘Not as good as the stamppot.’ John says.  
‘Shut up about the stamppot or however it’s pronounced.’ Alex says, cuddling with John.  
When the episode ends and Hercules has also arrived you decide you have to tell them.   
‘Guys, I got a text from my younger sister Laura. For my mum’s birthday she wants everyone to go to the Netherlands. Do you want to go with me?’ You ask.  
Everyone starts cheering and yelling.  
‘Yes, we’ll finally get to see the Netherlands!’ - Alex  
‘Back to Europe!’ - Gilbert  
‘It would be so cool to finally meet your parents.’ - Hercules  
‘More stamppot!’ - John  
‘I take that as a yes!’ You laugh.

Your brother in law Hans picks the whole lot of you up at in Schiphol, the airport. You hug him.  
‘Hans, het is zo lang geleden dat we elkaar zagen!’ You laugh. (Hans, it’s been such a long time since we saw each other!)   
‘Je hebt veel jongens meegebracht!’ Hans kisses your cheeks, a customary greeting between close friends of family. (You brought a lot of boys!)  
‘English please!’ Alex says behind you.  
You chuckle. ‘Hans, these are my boyfriends. Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Gilbert Lafayette. Guys, this is my brother in law Hans.’   
The boys are still a little bit uncomfortable.   
‘Welkom in Nederland.’ Lacht Hans. ‘Laten we gaan!’ (Welcome to the Netherlands), (Let’s go).


	2. Chapter 2

In the car Hans hands around a box with autodrop. You take two, the boys all take one and hesitantly take a bite.  
‘Hoe gaat het met Laura?’ You ask Hans. (How’s Laura?)   
‘Goed, ze is druk met werk.’ Hans answers. (Great, she’s busy with work)  
‘Dus jullie zijn met z’n allen in een relatie?’ Hans asks while turning left. (So you’re all in one relationship?)   
Alex looks at you, silently asking for an translation.  
‘He asked if we were all in one relationship.’ You translate.   
‘Yes… sir.’ John answers. ‘Is that a problem?’  
‘Man, why would it?’ Hans answers in heavily accented English. ‘What somebody else does is not my… uh.. business and you make Y/N happy, I see.’  
Everyone looks very relieved and you put another autodropje in your mouth.

The whole family is at the party, even people you don’t know. Everyone cheers when you come in the room that’s crowded with the people you love.  
‘Y/N!’ Your mother yells, tears filling her eyes. ‘Je bent thuis!’ (Y/N! You’re home!)  
‘Mama!’ You hug her. It has been such al long time and you’ve missed her so much. Skyping and telephone calls are nothing comparing to her loving hug and her smile.  
‘Mum, these are my boyfriends, Gilbert, Alex, John and Hercules.’ You introduce. She looks surprised, but you could’ve expected that figuring you’d never told her about your relationship.  
‘Dus eentje was niet genoeg?’ Your dad jokes and pulls you in a bear hug. (So one wasn’t enough?)  
‘Pa!’ You scold. ‘Waar is Laura, ik moet haar feliciteren met haar nieuwe baan!’ (Pa, where is Laura, I must congratulate her with her new job!)  
You spot your younger sister talking with your aunt, but before you can walk over to her you are grabbed by your uncle who hugs you.  
‘Gefeliciteerd met je moeder!’ He says and you smile, you had missed him too. (Congratulation with your mum)  
‘Ik praat zo met je!’ You promise. (I’ll talk to you in a minute)  
Hercules follows you to your sister, Gilbert is already in a conversation with your mum who is already charmed by the Frenchman. Alex is talking to your dad and John has already attracted a bunch kids you don’t know but must be related to you who want to know if he has games on his phone.  
‘What did that man say?’ Hercules asks.  
‘He congratulated me with my mom.’ You explain while laughing at your grandma.   
‘Why? It’s her birthday, not yours?’ Hercules asks confused.  
‘That’s what we do. We congratulate everyone.’ You laugh, only now realizing how strange it is.  
‘Laura!’ You kiss your sister on the cheeks. ‘Meet Hercules!’

Everyone is sitting in a circle on chairs and your father serves a plate with cheese and other snacks. You laugh every time you see the face of one of your boyfriends. They are so clueless. They didn’t understand why everyone sits in a circle and just talks, it’s nothing like in America. And then everyone just started rapidly talking in Dutch and now they don’t even know what’s going on anymore. You reach out to Gilbert who takes your hand in his and kisses it.   
‘Dus, Y/N, je hebt vier vriendjes!’ Your cousin comments. From the tone of her voice you know she is ready to kill you. (So, Y/N, you have four boyfriends!)  
Jeez, why do you hate me so much, you think. You really don’t know why but your cousin can’t stand you. She takes every chance to make you feel bad about yourself. You breathe in and then out, heavily.  
‘Is daar iets mis mee?’ You ask her. (Is there something wrong with that?)  
The whole family looks at you and you see your mom silently shaking her head, telling you to not start an argument here. You know it isn’t very smart, but you can’t just sit there and let her ridicule you. You’re too argumentative for that.  
‘Het is gewoon wat vreemd.’ She says, grinning. She knows that you’re fuming. ‘Hoe gaat het met de seks dan?’ (It’s just strange - How’s it with the sex then?)  
Some family members gasp loudly, your aunt sends your cousin the evil eye.   
‘Dat is genoeg.’ Your mother tries. (That’s enough)  
Hell no.  
Gilbert looks at you worriedly and rest of the boys also look at you, wondering what just happened.  
‘Jij kreng!’ You yell, standing up. ‘Wat heb ik je ooit aangedaan? Je moet ook altijd mij hebben. Ik ben eindelijk gelukkig en jij moet weer gaan zeiken? Oh wacht, dat is het enige waar je goed in bent!’ (You bitch, what did I ever do to you? You always pick on me. I’m finally happy and you have to go ruin it? Oh wait, that’s the only things you’re good in!)  
Your cousin puts a hand over her mouth. ‘Hoe durf je!’ (How dare you?)   
Your aunt stands up, grabbing your cousin.   
‘Ik denk dat het tijd word dat we weg gaan, jongedame!’ She says angrily to your cousin. (I think it’s time that we leave, young lady!)  
She turns to you, ready to apologize but you smile at her.  
‘Het geeft niet.’ You say. (It doesn’t matter)  
Your aunt and uncle leave with your cousins. Everybody’s painfully silent and all eyes are on you.   
‘Wat vinden jullie van wat taart?’ Your mom asks. (What do you think of some cake?)


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone leaves the atmosphere got much more relaxed. Your mom tried to talk with all the boys at the same time, which was a disaster. Everyone ordered food that you paid for because you were in a good mood now that your cousin was gone.   
‘Dus, Y/N, hoe gaat het dan met vier vriendjes?’ Your sister asked when you two were in the kitchen searching for the pizza cutter. (So, Y/N, how is it to have four boyfriends?)  
‘Vier keer zoveel liefde.’ You answer. (Four times more love.)   
She laughs and then hugs you. ‘Het is zo fijn om je weer te zien. Ik heb je gemist.’ (It’s so nice to see you again. I missed you.)   
John enters the kitchen and puts his arms around your waist, kissing your neck. ‘How’s my sweetheart?’   
‘Ugh, stop making my neck all wet.’ You whine, pushing him away.  
‘You’re all too cute.’ Your sister says in heavily accented English. ‘After dinner, are you all going to… how you say… stay at a hotel? Or stay here?’  
‘I don’t know.’ You say. ‘John, what do you think?’  
‘Well, I think your parents would like it if we stayed here.’ John says, kissing you behind your ear.   
‘We kunnen vast wel iets bedenken!’ Your mom says. When did she enter the kitchen? We can figure it out!) She looks at you expectantly. Off course she hopes you will all stay. It’s been a long time since you’ve been home.  
‘I know…’ Your dad also came in, trying to talk a bit English. ‘I want to know.. them… better, so maybe a men night en dan kunnen jullie wat bijpraten.’ He point at you and your mother. (and then you can talk and catch up a bit with each other).  
Your mother looks so happy that you nod. ‘Okay, good.’  
You give John an apologizing look but he whispers in your ear that it’s all right and that he and the others will charm your dad surely. You roll your eyes. Hopefully they won’t fuck up!

You and your mother share a bed, just like when you were younger and were sick and couldn’t sleep. But now you’re bigger and you’re not throwing up every five minutes and your mother is dying to know more about your life in America and your relationship.  
You two talk the whole night and it’s wonderful. You really hadn’t realized how much you missed to just talk Dutch and be in the home where you knew every little corner and to just talk to your mother and hear the familiar sounds. Downstairs your father had gotten some inflatable matrasses. They had promised that they would not curse, talk about drinking or smoking or about the one time John was arrested (which was an accident but still). You knew your father. Just like your uncle he would act sneaky but meanwhile he was testing them. It was nice your uncle wasn’t staying over, you thought. He would’ve interrogated the boys.  
‘Waar glimlach je om?’ Your mother asked, rubbing her eyes. (What are you smiling about?)  
‘Ik moest even denken aan hoe pap de jongens zit te testen.’ You laughed. Your mother also laughs loudly and a warm feeling fills your heart. You’re home. (I was thinking about how dad is testing the boys.)  
‘Ga slapen, Y/N.’ Your mother said. (Go to sleep, Y/N).  
You nod and hug her again before falling asleep under the nice cool blankets.

The next morning you and your mother are already early up, like always. 6:30 sharp you’re dressing yourself and brushing your hair while your mother applies her make-up. Your father is in his workroom busy typing on his computer already, but downstairs the boys are still sleeping, not used to waking up so early. Back in America you would always wake up at 6:30 out of habit but then fall asleep. Not today.  
‘What the heck!’ Gilbert yells when you grab his blankets and pull them off him. ‘Y/N? Let me sleep!’  
‘Breakfast.’ You just say, pecking his lips. ‘So how did it go?’  
‘Your dad loves us.’ Gilbert assures, burying his face in your neck.   
‘Give me a kiss.’ John whines.   
‘Only if you promise to make us all pancakes, Johny.’ You laugh while putting on the lights.   
‘LIGHTS UP ON WASHINGTON HEIGHTS!’ Alexander half yells.   
‘Yeah, In The Heights addict, get up. We’re going to eat breakfast soon, you better dress. My mon won’t appreciate you in your boxers at the table.’ You giggle.   
Yes, everything’s good.


	4. Chapter 4

‘John, you can’t bring so many tompouces back to America.’ You scold at John who is trying to fit as much boxes with pink tompouces in them in his suitcase. Your mother bought them as a joke for you, because you love them, but John also ate one and is now obsessed. It’s time to go back to America but John won’t leave his precious tompouces behind.  
‘Those are gonna melt from the heat.’ Hercules mentions as he closes his suitcase.   
‘’They are delicious. Can you make them yourself, Y/N? Because then I’m gonna make them every day, I swear.’ John says, finally succeeding in closing his suitcase.  
‘Ready to leave, love?’ Gilbert asks, kissing your temple.   
‘Yeah.’ You murmur. You love your home back in America and your life there, but leaving is always hard. You hadn’t imagined how lovely it would be to just be in your home country again, to talk Dutch again and to see your family.  
‘I know it’s hard, Y/N.’ He says and you know he understands. Last year you visited France with him and you saw how much he wanted to stay there. He had assured you that it had nothing to do with you. And now you felt just like him.  
‘Your father is already sitting in the car.’ Alex yelled downstairs and you took sighed.   
‘C’mon.’

Your mother started to cry.   
‘Bel me, alsjeblieft.’ She begs. ‘Kom weer terug als je kan. We missen je hier.’ ‘Call me, please. Come back when you can. We miss you here.’  
‘Doe ik, mams.’ You promise her. ‘I will, mum.’  
‘Take care of her.’ Your mum turns to your boys. ‘I see that you all make her happy. And that is all I needed to see. Just, love her.’  
Alex says something in her ear and she smiled through her tears. You hug your mother one last time, kissing her cheek. Your father honks the car horn and you step in with the boys.  
Your mother waves while you all drive away and as soon as you can’t see her you burst into tears. Alex takes you in his arms and rubs your back, whispering soothing words in your ear.   
It’s gonna be all right. Het gaat goedkomen. 

                                                    2 months later

‘YES!’   
You look up from your laptop to see John running through the kitchen like a madman.  
‘What’s up?’ You ask, still writing.  
‘I finally made the perfect tompouce.’ John laughs and shows you it. You smile.  
‘I tried like twenty recipes and this is the one!’ John says while he divides it in two and gives you a half.  
‘Thanks, lief.’ You say and take a bite. He is right. It’s perfect. Just like home. And then you realize you don’t have to be in the Netherlands to be home. Not that you don’t love your home country, but finally you know that wherever your boys are, that’s where your home is.


End file.
